We are currently in the midst of a genetics revolution that promises to push "breakthrough" biomedical research to new levels. Many of the major advances in the diagnosis and treatment of human disease stem from research in the field of genetics. The continuation and further acceleration of these advances depends upon attracting bright young investigators to the field and the efficiency with which knowledge is transferred among basic research, clinical, and teaching communities. During its more than 40 years of existence, the Annual Short Course in Medical and Experimental Mammalian Genetics has arguably been one of the most influential venues to disseminate knowledge about genetics. The Jackson Laboratory and Johns Hopkins University will continue to offer the two-week Annual Short Course in Medical and Experimental Mammalian Genetics with the following three specific objectives: 1. To attract bright young professionals to the field of genetic research and teaching, and to provide continuing education on the current state of genetics to individuals whose professional activities are impacted by the genetics revolution. 2. To foster research in the fields of genetics, genomics, and disease by providing a unique opportunity for interaction between mouse and medical genetics communities. 3. To enhance public understanding of genetics by inviting science writers from leading U.S. and international journals and periodicals to attend Press Week during the course. [unreadable] [unreadable]